The Boy in the Flower Shop
by chalupahoopla
Summary: Young Riza's life is forever changed when the nephew of her father's friend, Roy, comes to work at her family's flower shop with her over the summer. Although she can't stand him, she learns a little bit more about him and about herself as the more time they spend together increases. Pre-Ishval Kiddie!Royai and Teen!Royai. K for safety. Ends at the canon. Cover by climbingonroofs.
1. A Boy in a Dress

"Riza, you have to wear your dress!"

"But Papa, it looks stupid!" Riza whined, fidgeting with her skirt. It wasn't fair. Ever since her mother died he had always treated her like a boy. She wore boys clothes, played with boy toys; he even kept her hair short, probably because he didn't want to deal with brushing it out. And now she looked like a boy in a dress.

"This is not up for debate, Riza. Mrs. Mustang is a very good friend of mine and I want you to look good for her and her nephew." He knelt in front of her and pulled her reluctant arms through a knitted white cardigan, only to make her look more ridiculous.

"I don't understand why he is coming." Riza pouted, folding her arms over her chest.

Berthold sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We went over this, Riza. Roy's parents just passed away and Miss Mustang is having a hard time raising him and running a business. I told her we have plenty of room at our house and he can stay here and work in the flower shop with you. It will be good for him. And besides," Berthold smiled, putting his two large, rough hands on her tiny shoulders, "He's twelve years old, only two years older than you! Maybe you'll really get along and become friends."

"Doubt it. He sounds mean if Miss Mustang can't handle him."

"You hold your tongue, Riza." Berthold said, his voice becoming stern, "Never speak about things you don't understand."

Riza rolled her eyes in protest. "Whatever."

"Now go and sit on the couch until they arrive. And remember to behave yourself."

Riza snorted and did as she was told, plopping herself down on the couch in the sitting room. She couldn't believe this was happening and that she was going to work all summer with this dumb kid. She told her father that she could handle the flower shop by herself and that she didn't need some city boy from East City helping her out.

After what seemed a lifetime of sitting on the couch, Riza heard the familiar sound of the front door opening.

"Chris!" she heard her father exclaim in the distance.

"Hawkeye, you old dog, how are you?" replied a woman's voice from the hallway.

"Well, things haven't exactly been easy since Elizabeth died, but Riza and I have been trying our best." The excited tone had quickly faded from Berthold's voice.

"Yes, we are still trying to recover from the death of my brother and his wife," she replied, adopting his somber tone, "and yet life goes on."

"Yes, it does. Ah, this must be young Roy Mustang," he continued, "How are you, lad? Quite tall for your age!"

"Ha!" Chris laughed, "Well you know how boys get at this time. Once they start growing, they just never stop."

"Oh, where are my manners, please step inside."

"What manners? You've never had any! Look, you still keep your hair a shaggy mop, just like in the old days."

"It's a good look for me! The sitting room is this way."

Riza straightened herself as footsteps drew nearer to the room. Her father would kill her if she didn't look like the porcelain doll he wanted. Berthold entered the room followed by a tall, busty woman along with the smell of her strong perfume. Her dark hair was pinned up high on her head, with curls spilling down her neck and she wore a smart, knee-length red travel behind her was a dark haired boy, very similar to his aunt's and standing taller than her shoulder and looking more uncomfortable than her in a scratchy looking vest and a starched collar.

Berthold, raised his eyebrows, "Riza, stand up and say hello to our guests."

Riza put on the best smile she could and slid off the couch, smoothing out her skirt behind her. She walked up to stand in front of Miss Mustang and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you," she said quietly.

Chris lifted a gloved hand to hover over her red, painted lips, "Berthold," she gasped, "she looks exactly like Elizabeth." She shot Berthold a sly look, "and thank goodness for that. How horrible would it be if she looked like you?" She took Riza's hand and gave it a quick shake, "It's very nice to meet you again, Miss Riza. I haven't seen you since you were just a very little girl, but you probably don't remember me much."

Chris turned to the boy standing in her shadow and grabbed his shoulders, shoving him in front of her. "And this is my nephew Roy. Say hello to Riza."

Roy just looked at her and scowled, folding his arms at her extended hand.

"Hello," he said curtly.  
Riza sneered. What a brat. She folded her arms, mirroring him, "Hello."

"Riza!" her father hissed between his teeth.

"Oh my!" Chris laughed, "Looks like they're off to a good start. Now let's sit down, I want to hear how you have been and what you've been up to in the past few years."

"Of course," Berthold said, "Let me just get the tea out."

Chris put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh you are a dear, thank you. I am parched after our trip." Berthold left the room and Riza could hear her father fumbling with the cups in the kitchen across the hall. She wished he would have sent her to get the tea.

She returned to the spot on the couch and Roy crossed the room to sit on one of the armchairs, but before he could sit, Chris tsked. He sighed and stomped over to the couch to sit next to Riza. Great.

Chris sighed as she sat down on the chair, looking around the living room. She was very pretty, but she wore too much makeup, Riza noted and her age was beginning to show on her eyes. "Riza, did you know that I've known your mom and dad since we were kids?" Chris asked.

"No, I didn't," Riza replied, not really interested.

"Yes, your dad, mom and my brother and I all grew up here. We were inseparable. We even moved to the East City together to follow our dreams." Her eyes went off into the corner of the room as her voice became more distant. "My, I could go on for hours about the stories of adventures we had together. We were all quite the troublemakers when we were younger..." she turned her gaze to Riza again, propping her chin on her hand, "You know it really is a shame your father cuts your hair so short. Your mother used to wear it as long as she could grow it and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I used to get so jealous of her golden hair and I would try to grow out mine to match but my hair would just get all frizzy and wavy." Chris laughed to herself, "I bet you anything your hair would be exactly like her's and all the boys would drool over it, just like your father drooled over her's."

"I really don't remember her hair too much," Riza lied. She did remember her mother's hair, even though she was only five when she died. She remembered how soft it was and how she used to tickle her face with the ends when they were sitting on her bed reading stories together. She remembered how it smelled like her homemade flower soap. She even remembered how pale and withered it was when she became sick and how she kept it in a long braid to keep it out of her face.

"Well, it was stunning." Chris said quietly, "She was really a remarkable woman."

Her father reentered the room carrying the tray with the tea.

"Ah, good. Do you mind if I smoke?" Chris asked.

"No, go right ahead." Berthold pulled a crystal ashtray from underneath the coffee table.

Chris pulled a cigarette and a lighter from her black beaded beaded purse on her lap and with a one flick of her wrist, lit the cigarette between her full lips, pursing them to let out a smooth line of smoke.

Riza almost coughed as the smoke mixed in with Chris' strong perfume. It was so unlike the soft smell of flowers that usually filled the house. It was too rough and harsh. She barely restrained herself from pinching her nose, only because she knew she would get a mouthful later if she did.

For what seemed like hours she had to sit there while her father and Chris sipped their tea and smoked and talked about this and that. Chris talked about her bar in the city and Berthold went on about his research, two things that didn't make sense nor did they interest Riza.

Roy just slouched, pushed into the corner of couch like he was trying to get as far as he could get and looking as bored and annoyed with the adults conversation as she was. Finally, Chris stood up.

"Well, I certainly enjoy seeing you and young Miss Riza, here. I didn't even imagine I'd enjoy myself as much as I did." Berthold stood up and shook her hand and for a second they just stared at each other, just holding hands.

"You must promise to visit more often."

"I swear it." She smiled at Riza, "I can't tell you how very nice it was to meet you today. Berthold, are you sure we can't swap children? Just for a bit. I want to take Riza to East City with me, take her shopping."

"Maybe another time," Berthold said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I think maybe a bar will be too wild for her just now."

Chris pouted, "Alright, but someday I will kidnap her, mark my words!"

"Riza, say goodbye."

Riza reluctantly got off the couch and put her hands behind her back, "Goodbye Miss Mustang."

"Oh, goodbye Miss Riza," she said, pulling a surprised Riza into a smothering hug. "Would you really like to come see East City with me someday?" she asked, holding her out at arms-length.

"Um, I guess," Riza managed, unsure of what to say.

"It's settled then! We will have the grandest time, you'll see." And with that, all four of them walked to the front door.

Berthold turned to Riza as he opened the door. "Now, while I drive Miss Mustang to the station, I want you to show Roy around the house and help him move his things into his room. And then I want you to get things ready for dinner."

Chris shoved him a little, "Oh Berthold, stop treating her like a little adult."

"She is very responsible and mature for her age."

"Well that must be nice," Chris said, giving a knowing glare at Roy. She put on her coat and pulling out her hair from beneath the collar, said, "Now Roy, I don't want to be getting any phone calls saying that you've burned down their house. Behave yourself and do exactly what I told you on the way here. Got it?"

"Fine," he muttered.

Chris walked over to him, the click of her heels echoing through the hallway and kissed his cheek, leaving a red mark where her lipstick had rubbed off. He tried to pull away but it was too late. He tried to rub the lipstick off, but it only made it worse.

"I love you. Be good and I'll see you at the end of summer, kid." she said, pointing a finger at him as she and Berthold disappeared behind the front door, leaving Riza and Roy alone in the dim hallway.

"If you'll grab your suitcase, I'll show you to your room." Riza said, gesturing to the stairs.

"Fine." He grabbed his large tattered suitcase by the door and followed her up the narrow stairs and down to the end of the hallway. Riza showed him inside an empty room, only furnished with a dresser, a desk, and a small bed in the corner.

"Well, here is your room. It used to be my baby brother's room, but he died when he was just a couple weeks old."

"Whatever," Roy said as he pushed her to get into the room, dropping his suitcase on the ground with a loud thump and flopping down on the bed.

"What is your problem?" Riza demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"My problem is that I have to spend the whole summer in the middle of nowhere with an annoying little brat like you," he said, sitting up on the bed.

"It's not like I wanted you to be here either, jerk," she yelled back.

"Just make sure you leave me alone."

"Fine. Let's just see if I make any dinner for you."

"Fine, I don't care one way or the other. Close the door behind you," he said, shooing her away with this hand.

Riza almost screamed. She pivoted sharply on her foot, slamming the door on her way out. She stomped down the hallway and all the way down to the kitchen. She pulled out some potatoes from the under the sink and began to rapidly peel them, not caring where the peels ended. She was fuming at her father. She couldn't believe she would have to spend all summer with him. It was going to be hell.

* * *

**(A/N): Just as a side note, I plan on carrying this fanfic into their teens, if anybody was wondering. But for now I hoped you enjoy some kiddie!Royai. To be honest though, now I just really want to write about their parents, so I may or may not be creating a fic for them right now. RR!**


	2. Sunflowers

Riza's fingernails clicked on the counter, being the only noise to occupy the room. She exhaled, blowing a stray hair from her face. It was too hot for early May, but she bet the flowers were loving it.

She rolled her head to glance at Roy who sat next to her on the counter, slowly picking the petals off of a daisy in one of the bouquets.

"Hey, don't do that!" Riza yelled shrilly.

"Why not," he replied in a flat voice as he continued to pick off the petals, "It's not like there is anything else to do."

Riza crossed her arms. "Well find something to do. Spray the flowers or check for mites."

"Did that already."

"Okay, then stop complaining that you have nothing to do."

He was right though. There was nothing to do. Running their little flower shop that was an extension off their house was an easy enough job to do for just one person. It hardly called for two. Roy had been staying with them for a couple of weeks now and the most he had done is water the flowers and trim some stems. And because her father spent most of his time in the study, Roy had to spend most of the day with her.

She still could not believe he was here. He was completely useless. All he did was complain and leave all the chores to her and then at the end of the day after dinner, stomp up to his room and lock the door and not come out until the next morning.

"Why do you even keep this shop open," he asked lazily, his head propped up on his hand, "I mean, no one ever comes to it because it's in the middle of nowhere."

"It's been in the family for a while," Riza hopped off her stool at the counter and went to one of the displays, fidgeting with the flowers.

"In East City," he continued, "the flower shops are much prettier. More sophisticated. They import all sorts of different flowers from Xing and from Drachma. "

"Good for them." Petals littered the counter now.

"Why would anyone come to this dinky old shop? These flowers are so ordinary, you might as well be selling wildflowers."

Riza peeked her head out from around a vase to glare at Roy, "What would you know, you're just a boy."

"You should talk. You're just a girl in boy's clothing."

"These clothes are good for working! I can't do gardening in a dress!"

"Whatever you say. You still look like a boy."

Riza rolled her eyes. She thought her flowers were beautiful. She had grown them all from seed and were more special to her than any other flower because they had come from her ground and not from the ground in Xing. Outside the birds sung to each other, completely unfitting of the atmosphere inside the room.

"I just don't get why you keep this little shack open. What's the point? Nobody comes here." Roy blew the tiny white petals onto the floor, which Riza would have to sweep up. She clenched her fists at her side.

"And what idiot in your family would want to start a flower shop anyway? You guys must be losing so much money growing flowers, only to watch them die-" but Roy was interrupted by the ear-piercing crash of a porcelain vase exploding at the base of the counter where he stood. Roy barely had time to see the vase fly in the air so he could shield his eyes from the shards and drops of water.

"What the hell Riza!" he shouted, lowering his forearm from his face.

"My mom!" Riza screamed, her fingernails digging into her apron, "she is the one who started the flower shop and that's why we keep it open. Because it's the only thing left that smells like her." Hot, angry tears began to well in her eyes, spilling over her cheeks.

Roy just stood behind the counter, his eyes wide, "I- I-" he stuttered.

"Just shut up!" Riza shouted as she turned sharply on the ball of her foot, sprinting towards the shop door. She could barely see through her tears as she ran as fast as she could to her tree, sliding on the dirt to hide behind wide, grizzled trunk.

_What an idiot,_ she thought, _he wasn't the only one to lose their mother. He knew that the shop was her mother's!_ Riza cried even louder, her voice becoming hoarse as she let the tears gather under her chin. She missed her so much. She would never get used to her being gone. Never.

She didn't know how long she had sat there, but when her cries had reduced themselves into whimpers, she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned to look behind the trunk only to see Roy stumbling across the protruding roots of the old tree.

"What do you want?" she sniffed, glaring at him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he said somewhat reluctantly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down at his feet, avoiding her stare. "I didn't know, I swear." He looked up at her finally, "but you have to come back to the shop."

"Why should I?"

"Because there is a customer!"

"There is a customer?" Riza exclaimed, jumping up off of her feet, scrubbing the remnants of her tears away with dirty hands, "Idiot! Why did you leave him alone in the shop? What if he steals something?" She pushed past him, running up the hill to the shop.

"I didn't know what to do!" Roy shouted defensively from behind her as he followed her back to the shop.

As she opened the shop door, the bell rang behind her and then once again as Roy followed behind. Standing by a bucket of sunflowers was a tall man toting a briefcase and a traveling coat tucked in the crook of his arm.

He looked up as they entered the shop and smiled, "Why hello, there!" he said pleasantly waving at them. His glasses flashed in the sunlight, but Riza could see he had golden eyes which matched his beard and long hair which was tied together in the back.

"Hello, sir," Riza said, wiping her hands on her apron and shooing Roy to get back to the counter, "Can I help you find something? Or maybe suggest an arrangement? Are you looking for someone in particular?"

"I had some time to kill before my train leaves and someone at the station told me about your shop. And when I came in, these exquisite sunflowers caught my eye. They reminded me a lot of a little girl in my town."

"Oh," Riza said, a little disappointed. The sunflowers were the most boring, ordinary blossoms in the shop. "Do you not grow them in your village?"

"Well, yes, but these ones are particularly vibrant. Did you grow them here?" he asked, gently running his fingers across the long petals.

"Yes, sir. We grow all of our own flowers right here in our gardens." Riza said, blushing a little at the compliment.

"Amazing. These are by far the prettiest flowers I have seen for miles. Even more beautiful than any bloom from the finest flower shop in East City."

Riza quickly peered over the stranger to glare at Roy again who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Thank you, sir, that's very kind. Did you find what you wanted, then?" Riza said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yes, I think I did." The man grabbed two of the most brilliant sunflowers and laid them on the counter.

Riza hopped on her the stool on her side of the counter so she could reach the buttons at the register. "That will be 520 cens, sir. Would you like the flowers wrapped?"

"No, that will be fine. The my train ride back is short enough that the flowers should be fine." He reached into his pockets, pulling out the handful of coins need for the purchase, gently placing them in Riza's little hand which she in turn dropped into the register drawer.

He took the two flowers into his hand, but then took one of them and handed it to Riza.

"What?" she asked a bewildered look on her face as well as Roy's, "Is there something wrong with flower?"

The man laughed gently, "No, not at all, young miss. I bought this flower for you."

Riza blushed, taking the flower, "I- I don't understand. I work in a flower shop."

"Yes and you have a very nice flower shop. You are always selling them, but are you ever given them?"

"I guess not..." Riza trailed off, still confused as she held the flower close to her chest.

"That's what I thought. You can live a thousand lifetimes in the presence of something beautiful, but you will never realize how beautiful it really is until it's taken away from you and given back. Equivalent exchange." He bowed his head to her and tipped his hat, "And besides, it looked like this young man was giving you a rough time."

Riza put her hands up to her nose realizing it must have been red from crying so much.

"Hey, I wasn't doing-" Roy started to argue.

"Shut up!" Riza hissed, jabbing her elbow in his side.

"Ow, Riza! Knock it off!"

The golden-haired man only laughed louder, his shoulders shaking this time. "Until next time, little ones," he said, shaking his head as he walked the length of the shop and out the door with a ring of the bell.

"Nice going, numbskull." Riza said, rounding the corner of the counter, only to be surprised that the shattered vase was gone. Roy must have swept it up before that stranger came.

"Well, at least we got one customer," Roy said stretching his arms behind his head, "even if he was a creep."

"No he wasn't!" Riza said, raising her voice defensively, "He was just a little unusual that's all."

"Yeah, I mean who would give a flower to a little boy like you?" Roy said closing his eyes and smiling.

"I swear, Roy Mustang, I will throw another vase at you. And this time, I won't aim to miss." The room became silent again.

Roy sat up straight and blinked, "Wait? You were trying to miss?" He pointed to her crotch, "Riza, you are a boy, so grow some balls and hit me next time."

Riza quickly searched the shop for the nearest vase, but instead spotted the broom leaning against the wall in the corner. She darted to it and grabbing the broomstick, hefted it above her head.

"I am going to kill you!" she yelled, making her way towards Roy who had slid from his seat, looking for a way to avoid her strike.

But before she could hit him, the back door leading into the main house swung open, revealing a somewhat disheveled Berthold Hawkeye.  
"Riza. Roy," he addressed them sternly, "I am trying to work downstairs. So if either of you want dinner tonight, I suggest you stop behaving like six year-olds."

Riza slowly lowered the broom above her head and Roy straightened himself.

"Yes, papa."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get back to work." Riza could hear her father's steps as he descended back down into the cellar where his study was.

"Look what you did. You got us in trouble." Riza whispered accusingly.

"Me? You're the one who went psycho with the broom. You are such a child sometimes."

"You're twelve years old!"

"Well, if I'm older, that means I get to quit earlier," Roy said, reaching for his apron strings behind him.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

Roy threw his rough canvas apron into her face, "Call me when dinner is done."

"Hey, wait you can't-" but the back door had already slammed behind him. He always did that. Riza sighed and returned to her place at the counter, resting her chin on the top so that she was eye level with the sunflower the customer had given her. When it was that close up to her face, she could see each detail in petals and the tiny specks of pollen dusted over the hundreds of little seeds on the face. It really was a beautiful flower.

Riza sighed and walked lazily to the shop door, turning the latches and flipping the open sign to closed. One customer. As strange one, but still a customer. She hoped the little girl he was giving the flower to liked it.

Riza certainly liked her flower.


	3. Apple Pie

**(A/N): Sorry, I really didn't edit or proofread because I really just wanted to get this chapter posted. I will probably go back to edit it, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Riza sat with her feet hovering just above the ground, at the thick wooden kitchen table peeling apples for a pie she was making. The sweet scent of the ripe fruits filled the room as each red sliver of skin fell onto the cutting board. She was glad that the season for apples was approaching along with the end of summer. And soon, Roy Mustang would finally be gone from her life forever. The pie she was preparing was a treat for Miss Mustang.

In the past few weeks he had become particularly wild. Most of the week he wouldn't come down to the shop at all and run off somewhere, only to return by dinner. He would neglect his chores, leaving them all for Riza to do. Not that she minded because it was less time that she had to spend around him. It was moments like this when Roy was out of the house that she cherished. Come to think of it, she wondered where that rascal had gone off to.

The rhythmic clink of the peeler as it hit the apple echoed in the kitchen, creating a calming atmosphere. Soon Riza's mind began to drift as she finished slicing each apple, resulting in a sharp pain as she sliced open her thumb. She barely had time to snatch a rag off the counter to stop the bleeding when she heard Roy shout something outside the front door. She ran to the front of the house, clutching her finger and swung open the door to find two of men from the village grasping Roy by each arm.

"Let me go, you big fat gorillas" Roy spat as he squirmed in vain in their clutches.

One of the men sighed, blowing out his moustache, "Young miss, is your Berthold home?" He squeezed Roy's arm just hard enough for him to stop wriggling. Roy's nose was smeared with blood. His ear was swollen, as was his lip. Riza was too shocked to say anything so she just nodded her head, running to the basement door to find her father, but her father's keen ears were already bringing him up the stairs.

As he approached the doorway, her father stiffened with anger. "What has the boy done this time?" Berthold growled, seizing Roy roughly by the collar.

The tall man with the moustache sighed looking frustrated, "He was fighting with some of the boys in the alley behind my shop. Something to do with his aunt. Listen, Hawkeye, you better do something about this boy. He's always causin' trouble in town, trouble we don't need."

"Don't worry, Allen. He's leaving tomorrow," Berthold glared at Roy still struggling to be free, "and he won't be coming back," Berthold continued. Roy stopped instantly.

"What?" Roy said with disbelief in his voice.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Allen. Please let me cover the costs of any damages done." Berthold held out his hand to the shopkeeper, who grasped it firmly.

"No need, Hawkeye. If you don't mind, I'll be getting back to my shop now."

"Of course. Sorry for disrupting your day." Berthold slowly closed the door behind Allen and slowly turned to Roy at his side. Her father had always been a little short-tempered, but she had never seen him look this angry at anyone. Berthold's grasp on Roy's collar tightened as he lifted him off the floor almost effortlessly.

"What were you thinking?" Berthold growled behind his clenched teeth.

"I- I-" Roy was completely speechless for once, the terror plain on his face.

"Oh, that's right, you can't think. You're only a brainless troublemaker who has been a thorn in my side all summer. The only reason I agreed to take you in this summer was because it was a favor for you aunt. And, I made a promise to your father." Berthold trailed off a little, his brow twitching in frustration. His intense gaze still lingered on Roy. "You're nothing like him. He had potential, something I thought I saw in you, but it looks like you're just another city brat, too lazy to work hard to gain respect instead of finding it at the end of your fist."

Berthold tossed Roy aside down the hall, sending him tumbling to the floor. "Riza," he said gruffly, "Get him cleaned up before, his aunt gets here. I'm going to go pick her up at the station."

Roy started to get up, reaching for Berthold, "Wait no, let me-" but he was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Riza gingerly stepped out from where she was hiding behind the door frame, her footsteps silent as she cautiously approached Roy still crumpled on the floor. He just sat there quietly, looking at his hands.

Riza stooped down and wrapped her arm around his, raising him up, "Come on, Roy, we should wash off the blood." For once he did not protest, he didn't even say a word. He didn't push her aside and storm off to his room like he usually did. He just let her lead him into the kitchen, where she took a fresh rag to wipe the dirt and blood from his hands and his face. He only winced a little when she pressed the cold rag against his swollen cheek, where the skin was already starting to turn violet. She applied an ointment on his raw knuckles and bound them in bandages.

When she was satisfied with her work, Riza went out the back door to get his nice clothes that were hanging on the clothesline. As she entered the kitchen, trying to smooth out the wrinkles on the shirt, she almost dropped her clothes. Roy had taken off his dirty and stained shirt, to reveal his lean body riddled with more bruises. Riza couldn't help but cover her mouth to stifle a gasp. This was the worst condition she had ever seen him in. He didn't even so much as glance at her.

After she got him looking a little more presentable and less battered looking, she sat him down at the kitchen table where he waited quietly as she finished the pie, shoveling it into the stove. Like always, she began to prepare the food for the luncheon, a light meal of sandwiches and fresh boiled eggs. However before she could finish, the front door opened, letting in the sound of Miss Mustang's unmistakable laughter.

Roy suddenly came back to life, knocking over his chair as he burst through the hallway with Riza close behind. Miss Mustang had barely begun to shed her light summer coat, when her eyes opened wide and a smile spread over her face.

"Roy, darling, there you are!" she chimed, folding her coat over her arms, "It's only been a couple months, but it looks like you've changed! Oh my, is that a bruise on your cheek? What happen-" but she was cut off as Roy stormed down the hallway to stand in front of Berthold, never breaking eye contact. Both of their faces were like stern mirrors of each other.

"You're wrong." Roy said firmly, hands balling up into fists at his side, "I do have potential and I can prove it to you."

"How?" Berthold taunted, "You've done nothing so far to show me otherwise. Why should I even let you?"

Miss Mustang's delicate eyebrows drew together, her features becoming concerned and the sudden change of mood. She place a hand on Berthold's shoulder. "Berthold, what is going on?" However they both ignored her.

"I want to come back next summer. I want to learn alchemy from you!" Roy shouted, his body shaking all over.

Her father straightened, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at Roy. "How will I know you won't make more trouble for me next time? Why should I let you?"

"I will be ready by next year. I can do it." Roy's voice was shaking, as tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, "I want- I want to do it for my father."

At this, Berthold's rigid features began to soften. He was silent for a time, but he finally placed a hand on Roy's head. "Very well, boy," he said quietly before looking over to Miss Mustang, "but only if you behave yourself while you live with your aunt."

Roy nodded earnestly, with a determined look in his eye, but all Riza could do was sit behind shaking her head in disbelief.

_Not another summer._


	4. Mud and Thunder

**(A/N): Just a shorter chapter this time. From now on, because I am doing a lot of time skips, I'm just going to include the summers and the ages just so it's clear and whatnot. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Second Summer_

_Roy, 13_

_Riza, 11_

* * *

Riza sat tapping her fingers on the shop counter as she could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Yet another sweltering midsummer day without a single customer. It was a pity, because the sunflowers were beautiful this year. The cicadas were blaring in the trees today. Her thoughts wandered once again to that mysterious customer she had last summer, the one who bought her a flower. She sighed. This was starting to become monotonous. She looked out the window, resting her head on the cool counter. The skies looked like they were getting darker in the distance, probably with another torrential afternoon thunderstorm. Riza lifted her head off the table, thinking she had better close up shop and take down the laundry before it gets soaked. She sauntered over to door to flip the open sign to closed when suddenly she heard a door slam echoing through the house. From the shop window she could see Roy stomping off down the road towards town, obviously upset.

Riza groaned. He wasn't allowed to go into town without permission. That was one of the rules her father had put in place so that Roy didn't misbehave this summer. So far he had been pretty tame, even when he obviously didn't want to be. She had to give him some respect for even getting this far through the summer without an incident. However, lately she could see that his patience was running thinner everyday. Last summer, Roy had spent the entire time with her, while her father remained holed up in the basement. Riza knew her father and she knew she would rather spend her days minding the uneventful flower shop rather than spend hours alone with him. At least that meant that Roy only bothered her during meals, which was much better than being stuck with him all the time like last summer.

Riza looked back at the growing storm clouds and rolled her eyes. I better go get him before he gets into more trouble, she thought. She opened the flower shop door and ran down the dirt path towards Roy. He was not walking too fast, so she caught up to him in no time. The warm winds started to rush against her back.

"Roy!" Riza shouted, "C'mon, stop just a moment!" Roy ignored her and just kept on storming down the hill.

"What's the matter? It's going to storm, let's go home." She pulled at his sleeve to stop him but he pushed her hand away with enough force to knock her to the ground. Roy looked back, and realizing what he had done, sighed and went back to help her, some of the anger on his face becoming apologetic.

As he took her hand to help her off the ground, he murmured "Sorry" and then continued on towards town.

Riza brushed the dirt off her shorts. It wasn't the first time he had pushed her. "Where are you even going?" she asked, trotting up beside him again, trying to look him in the eye. "You know you're not allowed to go into town."

Roy eyed her from the side, obviously still irritated "Shut up," he shouted, "I'm getting on the next train to East City and I'm going home. This was such a dumb idea. I'm not even learning alchemy. Master Hawkeye just makes me do pointless things and chores. I'm basically just a slave to him. If he won't teach me alchemy, then I will go somewhere else. I'll find a teacher who isn't a deadbeat, country alchemist like him." Riza stopped right there. Now it was her patience that was running thin. Roy didn't even notice she stopped and he kept on going.

"Fine then!" she yelled defiantly at his back. The winds began whipping at her clothes as a crack of thunder bellowed in the distance. "I knew you would give up."

Roy turned around sharply to face her, finally giving her a clear glimpse of the fire in his eyes, "What? I am not-"

"You know," Riza sneered at Roy, crossing her arms, "out of all the times you call me a girl, you're the one acting like one. Look at you, at soon as things get tough, you run away to hide behind your aunt's skirts. Pathetic."

"I told you, I'm not running away!" Roy snapped back at her. The thunder clapped louder, the green leaves swaying vibrantly against the grey skies.

"Oh really?" Riza taunted, "Because it sure looks like you are. I actually don't know why I am surprised. You are weak and you don't deserve to be my dad's student. You'll obviously never amount to any sort of greatness." The rain began to fall and fall hard on them. In just a few moments, both of them were completely drenched. Riza looked up into the sky, the raindrops stinging her eyes.

"Great," she shouted against the torrent, "now the laundry is soaked and it's all your fault." Riza wiped the her short hair out of her eyes to look at Roy. He just stood there looking down at his feet. "Whatever, Roy. I don't have time for this. If you want to go, then just leave. I will tell my dad you won't be coming back." She started back to the house, her shoes suctioning to the mud with each step. Now she would have to clean her shoes off, too. The rain became even heavier without any indication of letting up.

Suddenly Riza was shoved hard and sent crashing down into the mud, the gritty texture scraping her skin as splashed down her shirt. When she looked up from her fall, she saw Roy hiking back up the hill to the house, mud splashing up on his legs with each step. Riza growled. She wasn't going to wait for him to help her back up again. She darted at him, catching him at the waist and tackling him to the ground. Sitting on his chest in order to pin him down, she took a large handful of mud and slammed it into his face.

Riza grabbed his collar brought her face close to his. "Don't you _ever_ push me down again, Roy Mustang," she warned, the alarmed look on his face giving her satisfaction. She got off of him and ran ahead of him back to the house.

When they both got back, Berthold was standing in the kitchen with a dark look on his face.

"Look at you two!" Berthold scolded, folding his arms, "You are both getting to be too old for playing in the mud." Berthold looked at Roy and Riza could tell that he knew what Roy's intentions were when he left the house. "Honestly, Roy, if you are going to act like a child I am going to send you back to your aunt."

Roy perked up to say something in his own defense, but instead Berthold smiled fondly, as if remembering something from long ago.

"Well take of your shoes and go upstairs to dry off. I'll make you kids some tea."

"Yes, sir," they both answered, kicking off their dirt caked shoes into the corner.

They stumbled up the stairs, leaving little puddles behind them on the steps. As they separated to go to their separate rooms, Roy gave Riza a little shove into the wall, but before she could hit him back, he disappeared behind his door. _Idiot._


	5. An Empty Suitcase

Riza reclined on the sofa, fanning her face with a thin book her father had left on the coffee table. It was way too hot to open the flower shop, so she had decided to relax in the coolness of the sitting room while she waited for Miss Mustang and Roy to arrive for yet another round of summer training. This summer would be his fourth one there. She sighed. She wasn't sure if she would be able to spend yet another summer with _him_. Another summer of teasing and pushing. Another summer of doing all of the chores, cooking his food, washing his laundry while he studied those stupid alchemy books in the cool basement. Her face was getting red with anger just thinking about the months ahead.

Faintly, but surely, she could hear the popping sound of their beat up truck as it climbed the hill to their house. Right on time. She tossed the book aside and slid off the sofa, casually smoothing out the wrinkles on her blouse. She was thirteen now, far too old to let her father force her into some starched dress and a stifling cardigan. She opened the front door to see Miss Mustang, looking as beautiful as ever. This time she wore a sharp, bronze colored double-breasted dress, that clung to her busty form. Her hair was neatly brought back in a tight, dark braid that hung off the side of her shoulder.

Strangely, she had in her hand a large suitcase which she dropped instantly at the front of her door, freeing up her hands to envelope Riza in a bone-crushing hug.

"Riza!" she shouted as held her even tighter to her breast, "Oh, love, you look more gorgeous every time I see you and even prettier than your mother at that age."

"Thanks," Riza muffled from out of the embrace as she managed to break free of Miss Mustang's clutches. She looked down at the suitcase again with a puzzled expression. "Miss Mustang, are you staying with us?"

Miss Mustang tilted her head slightly and smiled mischievously. "Well," she began, "there is something I wanted to ask you, but I think we'll wait until your father comes back in." Miss Mustang put her hat on the coat rack and went right into the living room. Riza bent down to pick up the suitcase and place it against the wall. It was surprisingly light and it almost felt empty. As she stood back up to close the door, she hit hard against Roy as he was walking in the door with his bags, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow," Riza moaned as she rubbed her elbow that had slammed against the wall.

"Watch it, numskull." Roy said as he stood up quickly, picking up his bags again. His voice was different than it had been last time. She detected a slight change in the octave. His hair was also longer she noticed as it fell into his eyes, as he looked down at her and offered his hand to help her up.

The gesture caught her off guard, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "I'm fine," she muttered, declining his hand as she pushed herself off the ground. It was only as she was standing next to him did she notice how much taller he had gotten since last summer. She now stood just below his shoulder. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Why was she acting like this now?

Roy cleared his throat. "I need to put these bags upstairs," he said awkwardly as he shouldered past her and up the stairs.

"Riza, help me with these groceries, will you?" her father asked as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, his arms full of bustling brown paper bags.

Surprised, Riza slapped her hands over her cheeks to cover the lingering color, "Uh, sorry, um- I have to go make tea!"

"Riza, wait-" Berthold started, but she had already disappeared into the kitchen. He shook his head and sighed as he followed her.

They both entered the sitting room to find Miss Mustang sprawled out on the sofa as Riza had once been, a cigarette sitting lazily between her fingers. Riza offered her a cup of tea, but she only waved it away.

"Love, it's much too hot for tea, I'm sorry," her arm draped over her forehead, "I am completely exhausted from that train ride, dear."

Riza sat down on the arm of the sofa by Miss Mustang's feet, as her father fell into one of the armchairs across from them. They sat in silence as they waited for Roy to come down. As they heard his steps echoing through the hallway, Riza was determined to not to lose control of herself like last time, but even just thinking about blushing made her blush. Her heartbeat began to race and she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself, as she wondered if it was going to be like this all summer.

Roy entered the room quietly and sat in the other chair. He was definitely more reserved than he had been, if not more determined looking. Then he looked directly right at Riza, causing her to look down at her hands and then at Miss Mustang.

"So, Chris," Berthold said, finally breaking the silence, "what is this mysterious scheme you have been brooding over?"

With her eyes still closed, that same wry smile she had given Riza earlier appeared once again on her lips. She swung her arm off her head, her cigarette smoke created an arch in the air as she sat up and swung her legs gracefully over the side of the sofa. All of her exhaustion was instantly replaced with excitement.

"I have a proposition for both of you," she began looking at Berthold and Riza, "and it involves that empty suitcase I brought." Roy rolled his eyes, obviously aware of her secret plans. Miss Mustang then directed her complete attention to Riza. "How would you like to come and spend the summer with me in East City?" Riza's eyes widened.

" Now before you say anything, let me say that I don't think you deserve to spend another summer with these stuffy old men, especially when you can be enjoying the city life with me and the girls. Oh, Riza, we will have some much fun! We will go out to dinner and we can go shopping, maybe meet some boys..." she gave Berthold a wink which only made him shake his head. The lack of surprise on his face told her that he was probably expecting this, "Riza you'll have a wonderful time! I can show you all the places your parents and my brother and I used hang out and the things we used to do. Please say yes, because quite frankly, I'm not going to accept a no." Riza saw that determined look she had seen so often in her nephew.

She looked to her father. He would never let her do such a thing, never. Berthold just shrugged, "It's up to you Riza. I think it will be a fine experience for you," he shot Miss Mustang a knowing look, "and although Miss Mustang can be a little... wild sometimes, I trust her completely."

Riza didn't know what to say, so she said the first thing she could think of, "What about mama's flower shop? Who is going to look after the flowers? And take care of the house?"

Berthold laughed, something that was rare these days. "Don't worry, Riza, managing the flower shop is part of Roy's training this summer."

Roy shot a glance at Berthold, "What?!" he protested, "Master, I don't see how that-"

Berthold held up his hand to silence him. "We'll be fine," he said assuredly "I think you should go. You'll have a great time."

"Well..." Riza hesitated. She had never been away from home before. The thought of it scared her, but at the same time made her stomach do flips. It would be nice to not have to spend the summer with Roy again.

Miss Mustang inched over to where Riza was and took Riza's hands and squeezed them and then looked up at her with her darker eyes, "Oh please, Riza, please say you will come with me. Who knows? You might love it there so much, you'll never want to leave!" The expectation in her voice was so overwhelming, Riza thought she might make her cry if she said no.

Everyone's eyes were on her. "Alright then, I'll go," she said finally.

Miss Mustang squealed girlishly. "Yes! I knew you would say yes. Let's go up right now to pack, we don't want to miss the night train." She grabbed Riza by the hand and dragged her out of the room like a child wanting to show her mother a bug she found in the garden.

Later that night, as they were getting ready to go out the door, Riza turned to Roy who stood looking bored with his hands in his pockets as he waited for them to leave.

"Now Roy, listen very carefully. You have to make sure to water the irises every day or else they will wither. By now you should know how to prune the roses and of course the sunflowers don't need too much attention. Please remember to keep up with the weeds. And absolutely_ no alchemy experiments_ on my flowers, you got it?"

Roy nodded indifferently. It's like he wasn't even listening. Miss Mustang was already in the truck and Berthold began ushering her out the door.

"Oh and Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"We get very few customers, so please, at least _try_ not to scare them off." She gave him one last smirk before she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**(A/N): Another chapter whoo! So, a little bit of new teenage hormones are starting to develop. Should make things a little exciting. I really want to keep going with this summer, so expect a part two to this summer, shortly. **


End file.
